dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3
is a game for the PS3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii release sequel to Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. Gameplay The gameplay is simular the first Raging Blast and second Raging Blast(Dragon Ball: Raging Blast &''' '''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'''),' '''Dragon' Ball Z: Shin Budokai '-' Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Achievements, Trophies and Dragon Balls Xbox 360 Achievements * Saiyan Saga Complete: Future Gohan Achieved * Frieza Saga Complete: GT Goku Achieved * Android Saga Complete: Syn Shenron Achieved * Majin Buu Saga Complete: Shenron Mode Achieved * Special Saga Complete: Super 17 Achieved * GT Saga Complete: Dr. Gero Achieved * What-If Saga Complete: Bardock Achieved PlayStation 3 Trophies * Saiyan Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * Frieza Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * Android Saga Complete: Silver Trophy * Majin Buu Saga Complete: Dragon Ball Trophy * Special Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * GT Saga Complete: Gold Trophy * What-If Saga Complete: Bronze Trophy and Dragon Ball Trophy Nintendo Wii Dragon Balls * Saiyan Saga Complete: 1 Star Dragon Ball * Frieza Saga Complete: 2 Star Dragon Ball * Android Saga Complete: 3 Star Dragon Ball * Majin Buu Saga Complete: 4 Star Dragon Ball * Special Saga Complete: 5 Star Dragon Ball * GT Saga Complete: 6 Star Dragon Ball * What-If Saga Complete: 7 Star Dragon Ball Playable Characters Usual Roster *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) * Piccolo * Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape, Unlock Potential) * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan, Great Saiyaman) * Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) * Videl (Base, Great Saiyaman 2) * Mr. Satan (Or Hercule) (Base, High Tension) * Krillin (Base, Unlock Potential) * Android #8 * Android #13 (Base, Fusion) * Android #16 * Android #17 (Base, Fusion) * Android #18 * Android #19 * Dr. Gero * Majin Buu * Evil Buu * Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Form, Gotenks Form, Gohan Form, Vegeta Form, Tien & Yamcha Form, Frieza Form, Cell Form) * Kid Buu * Bardock (Base, Great Ape) * Raditz (Base, Great Ape) * Turles (Base, Great Ape) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Legendary Super Saiyan) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Form) * Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) * Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) * Dodoria * Cooler (Base, Final Form) * King Cold * Chiaotzu * Tien Shinhan * Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) * Burter * Guldo * Reccoome * Frieza Soldier * Yamcha * Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) * Appule * Nappa (Base Great Ape) * Captain Ginyu * Vegito (Base, Super Vegito) * Super Gogeta * Jeice * Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Cell (1st Form, #17 Absorbed, Perfect Form, Ultra Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Master Roshi *Master shin *Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4) *Goku (Kid) (Base, Great Ape) What-if forms only * Broly (Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 3) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan 3) * Gohan (Super Saiyan 3) * Broly (Super Saiyan 4) *Vegeta (Scouter) (Super Saiyan) *Goku (Kid) (Super Saiyan) *Bardock (Super Saiyan) *Frieza (5th Form) Great Ape Broly Trivia TBA Category:Video games